Improving Grades
by RedFrozenQueen
Summary: Elsa, excellent but shy student has few flaw. The most discouraging of them all? Her Math's teacher Anna Arendelle. When Miss Arendelle request a private meeting with her about a failed test, things start to get…interesting. Contains: g!pAnna, Dom!Anna, Sub!Elsa, noncon. More warnings inside.


**Prompts:** _"You should _do g_!p Anna! I mean if you want that would be _cool_"_

_"squirting gets me like hnnnnnghh so yeah anything with lots of lots of elsanna squirting plus some g!p if you want _:P_"_

_"Suggestion- teacher/student AU with g!p Discipline/rough"_

**Warnings:** g!pAnna, Dom!Anna, Sub!Elsa, noncon, humiliation, squirting, spanking, discipline, anal fingering, light!analingus, creampie, fellatio, dirty talks.

**A/N: **Hi, this is my first attempt at writing smut or writing in general, tbh. For this reason feel free to correct any mistakes you encounter and give me negative (maybe even positive) feedback! I'm open to any criticism, except everything that has to do with: "You are going to hell because Elsanna." - I know it already.  
>Anyhow, an important note: the ladies here are <strong>within the age of consent<strong>. And even if I wrote about a noncon relationship **I don't condone rape or everything in between.**

Ps: I conceived it as a dubcon, but as a Guest pointed out, it might be more of a noncon. So I changed it in the warnings. Better safe than sorry. Thanks Guest!

That said, enjoy a misspelled smutty fic.

* * *

><p>"Miss Winter, a moment please."<p>

Elsa Winter looked up from the book in her lap, suddenly noticing that the other students were rushing out from the classroom like they were escaping from a T-Rex.

Now that she thought about it, her fellow classmates seem to hate the place, like they dreaded coming there.  
>Elsa on the other hand liked it too much.<p>

Truth was, even Elsa, straight A's in every subject, couldn't do anything right in Maths.  
>It wasn't the subject, really. She grasped the rules and notions quite easily, but when she had to speak up in class in front of their teacher, Miss Anna Arendelle, she panics and begin to stutter aimlessly.<p>

She has always been a shy, reserved student, none of her teachers ever complained, but the situation with Miss Arendelle was helplessly out of hand.

What really made Elsa uncomfortable was her teacher herself.  
>The redhead was so stunningly beautiful and quiteteasing toward the blonde, that Elsa couldn't help but stare at her sculptured and fine body and easily assume the features of a tomato.<p>

Immersed in her thoughts, she failed to respond properly to Miss Arendelle who was waiting for her in her white blouse and black skirt at the desk, arms crossed over her chest, tip tapping one hand over an elbow.

"S-sure, Miss Arendelle…I'm c-coming."

When Elsa reached the front of the desk, Miss Arendelle abruptly turned her back and began gathering all of her papers "Very well, Miss Winter. I wish to talk with you about your last test. No need to say it was quite…unsatisfying."

The blonde girl felt the colour drain from her candid cheeks. She knew she failed that test. She was so focused on her teacher's exposed legs to realize the time was going by too quickly for her to complete the test correctly. The worst part of it all was that it wasn't the first time something like that happened.

"I-I'm sorry..I know.."

"This situation can't go on forever, Miss Winter." the woman interrupted her, turning to face the quivering blonde before her.

" – we need to do something about it."

Elsa knew she had to stop being so vulnerable about her crush on..wait, what?

"Excuse me, Miss… did I heard…we?"

The teacher fixed her with a hard look that made her suddenly broke in a sweat. Elsa dropped her stare on the flood hoping that she didn't worsen her already bad predicament.

"Yes, girl. You heard well, please if you would follow me."

She followed the woman to her office, chiding herself for stealing a glance to the wonderfully shaped butt in front of her every now and then.

Upon entering in her teacher's office, Elsa heard the door slide shut and the sound of heels clicking somewhere behind her.

"What would you suggest, Miss Winter, to improve your grades in my subject?" came the low and threatening voice of the redhead.

"I have to concentrate m-more and maybe ask…ask for help, I-I'm sure that…" she said trying to steady her quivering voice. A deep breath, Elsa.

"Wrong."

What?

She suddenly could feel an hot breath on her neck that made her shiver. She fought the urge to turn around.

"You see, Miss Winter, I always thought you had a little more…imagination in that bright mind of yours."

Elsa swallowed hastily, she was starting to feel a growing heat in her southern regions that she shouldn't fell in the proximity of her math's teacher, for heaven's sake.

"B-but I..I do, Miss Arend.." she began trying to gain some footing in their conversation.

"Ma'am" came the short, dry reply.

What kind of game is she playing? Elsa could feel this was bordering on wrong, but she couldn't do anything other than complying with the redhead.

"Yes, Ma'am"

"Very good, girl. Now, hands on my desk."

"What? I don't understand! Wh-why do I-I…"

"Do it now, little girl, or I fear that I won't be that lenient when filling your parents in about your grades, do you want that?"

"No! I do not wish for them to know.." Elsa replied with a higher voice than her usual.

"Very well, then. Hands on the desk. Legs spread."

Swallowing heavily, the blonde girl complied, placing her sweating palm over the wooden surface of the desk. Heels clicking, the redhead came to stand right behind Elsa, hands gliding over the student's thighs, skirt hiking around Elsa's hips, gasps following.

"Oh. Pink panties. How..cute."

"Please, this isn't proper!" she tried to reasoning with the redhead.

An insisting hand was placed over her pale butt cheek, squeezing the flesh underneath the pink underwear.  
>Elsa gasped but didn't dare to protest, too afraid to disappoint her teacher.<p>

No matter how hard Elsa tried to control herself, when the same hellish hand came down hard over her ass, she couldn't help but cry out loud.

"Oh, did I hurt you, Miss Winter?"

"Y-yes..Miss A-..Ma'am." she corrected herself just in time.

"Mmmh I see you learn very quickly when addressed properly. Let's see. Maybe if I handle the matter differently.." Miss Arendelle said, yanking down the blonde's underwear.

"Please, stop!"

Smirking, the teacher knelt behind her student, one hand under her own skirt stroking her hardening length, the other spreading the trembling girl's ass cheek. She took a nice and long breath getting a whiff of the girl sweet arousal, feeling her own cock twitch. She darted out her tongue over the pinky asshole, celebrating in her mind when she heard the blonde hissing hard with pleasure.

Elsa on the other hand, could feel herself growing more and more wet, the mere thought of having her incredibly hot teacher between her legs smelling her scent sent sparkle of arousal straight towards her swollen sex.

Miss Arendelle stood, dragging a finger along the dripping folds of the girl's heated centre and left it resting over the pink puckered entrance, making Elsa quickly muffle a moan.

Smack!

"Ouch!" Elsa cried out for the sudden pain. She didn't expect another smack on her ass.

"Don't' pretend you aren't enjoying this, my girl." the redhead slapped her cheeks again causing Elsa to groan more loudly, "I can smell you, dirty girl."

The blonde girl couldn't deny it, she was aching down there. Aching to be touched.

A hand came down hard again, unforgiving. "Please!"

"Please, what?" Another slap.

"I-..stop!" Smack, smack, smack!

"PLEASE MA'AM!" Elsa nearly shouted after being hit three times without the chance to take a proper breath.

"Please.." the girl whispered feeling her legs giving out under her.

"Mmmh you see, Miss Winter, we have to do something to make sure you improve your grades. We don't want you parents know how disappointing you have been lately..do we?"

"N-no..I-" she cursed herself under her breath, don't say it! have some dignity! shut the fu- "I, I'll do anything..ma'am."

"I knew you weren't that disappointing. Turn around."

Elsa slowly faced Miss Arendelle, blushing profusely self-consciously, she was half naked after all.  
>She dropped her gaze in shame, but doing so she noticed a prominent bulge in her teacher's skirt that shouldn't be there. Her eyes widened giving the redhead a hint about the reason of her shock, "What's the matter, Miss Winter, do you like the view?" she said smirking and slowly lifting her skirt.<p>

What came into view was enough for Elsa to choke on her breath.

A huge hard cock broke free from the confinement of the underwear, pre-cum making it glowing under the low lights in the office. Elsa couldn't help but stare at it in rapt fascination, wonderment and pleasure mixing together in a tornado of heat.

"Why won't you get acquainted with it? You are indecently ogling it. Maybe you are a little dirty slut who need to be taught where is her place."

She blushed even more at the insult, feeling more humiliated than ever. But she couldn't deny that the same insult had sent sparks of blinding pleasure straight to her loins.

"On your knees."

Elsa knelt, trembling. From her current position the redhead's cock seemed bigger than ever, intimidating.

She tried to swallow a whimper when the cock was placed against her pink lips, fearing what was coming next, "I believe you'll figure out what you have to do." Miss Arendelle said, probing her lips with her shaft.

Elsa shyly gave a little tentative lick, shamefully reliving in the light gasp that escaped from her teacher's lips.  
>Feeling suddenly bolder she looked up to her teacher with a pleading look, trying to make the redhead moan again, such was the pleasure she felt hearing her teacher whimper from arousal.<p>

Miss Arendelle moaned, indeed, when she felt Elsa take the head of her cock in her warm, wet mouth, wrapping her lips around it, groaning when the woman began driving her length further past her pink lips.

Looking through heavy-lidded eyes, Elsa began to suck gently on the cock, drawing her tongue across the head. She nearly gagged when her teacher pushed her hips forward roughly, pushing her length deep into her throat. She tried to open her mouth wider to accommodate more of the hard shaft and let some air flow into her lungs. It was too difficult to breath with the thick girth buried deep within her throat.

Just when Elsa thought she couldn't hold up anymore, the woman pulled out, giving the blonde time to draw a deep long breath before slamming her cock back in her hot mouth and began to thrust in and out of her lips with a slow but steady rhythm.

"You like it, mmh? Such a naughty girl, eh? Yes, take it all like the slut I know you are!"

Elsa couldn't believe she was aroused rather than disgusted with the lewd words that her teacher was throwing at her, but she was sure her folds were slick with juices flowing out like water by the end of Miss Arendelle's sentence.

She could feel her teacher's cock twitching inside her mouth, like it was about to explode. Maybe it was the reason why the redhead abruptly pulled out of her mouth and panting heavily said "Up, you filthy girl, up!"

"Bend over the desk. Now."

With shallow breaths the blonde girl did what her teacher said, tripping over her panties around her ankles.

Miss Arendelle was behind her in few second, holding her cock at her dripping entrance, teasing her folds. Elsa braced herself over the smooth surface of the desk, gasping when she felt a probing finger pressing against her asshole.

"Please! Not there, please ma'am."

"Shush, silly girl. You want to learn, don't you?"

Fortunately the finger was removed but her luck was short lived because all at once, the student felt the shaft press against the moist flesh of her pussy, the length spreading her flushed lips apart, sending both pain and pleasure through her spine.

"Fuck, you are tight, god."

She whimpered helplessly when she felt the tip of the cock sliding inside her, the sensation unbearable.  
>It's too big!<p>

"It..it hurts!"

She spread her legs wider to accommodate and blushed in shame when she felt Miss Arendelle's thumbs at her pussy lips, crudely opening her up. The teacher rocked her hips forwards, forcing the tip in for another inch, stretching the girl's pussy a little wider.

The girl moaned and shut her eyes tightly while the woman's hips were rolled forward with a hard unforgiving thrust. She almost lost all her composure when the redhead pulled slowly out and slammed her hips forward, burying the entire length deep inside her.

She screamed.

The woman seemed to enjoy her screams and the lewd noises their moist sexes were doing, grinning widely while she fucked her student with a steady, hard rhythm.

"I bet you like being fucked like a whore, don't you?"

Elsa was too engrossed in her own pleasure and pain to notice her teacher talking so she was startled when she felt a hard smack upon her left ass cheek "Aahh!"

"I asked you a question!"

"S-sorry, I..yes, I l-like it.."

"What would you mummy think if she saw her perfect little girl, panting like a bitch in heat, eh? Would she be proud?"

Feeling herself drowning in shame and self-disgust she opened her mouth to say something in return, when she felt a finger probing her asshole again.

"I'll tell you something, you are enjoying this far too much to be fucked only in one hole."

"No, please, it's wrong!"

While Miss Arendelle's cock was slamming into her, the intruding finger was slowly inching its way inside her, probing and circling her tight puckered entrance.  
>She was growing hotter and wetter the more the finger entered her asshole, loosening up her sphincter and humiliating her like never before.<p>

When the first finger was buried in her ass up the knuckle, the redhead began to slide it in and out at the same pace of her shaft beneath. Then a second finger followed the first, filling her out completely.

Elsa felt like she couldn't take it anymore, like everything inside herself was going to burst into tiny pieces at any moment with every hard thrust of the fingers and cock ramming into her fragile body.

She held onto the edge of the wooden desk like her life depended of it, "NHHH..ah, yes ma'am, this feels so good!"

"Oh gods, yeah, filthy girl, you like to be filled, mmmh? How dirty are you being fucked by your teacher! Tell me!"

"I'm d-dirty, ma'am. I-I like it, gosh I'm sooo close!"

Suddenly the redhead grabbed hard onto her hair, tugging them back, making Elsa arch painfully her back, fucking her harder and faster "Yeah, slut, come on your teacher's cock."

The low and rough note in the woman's voice and the demeaning truth of it, were enough to push Elsa over the edge and she came hard with a high pitched scream, her pussy gushing clear liquid with an unnatural force, wetting their thighs.

Short after, the redhead came as well, with a series of hard and well-assessed thrusts and loud groans and moans, retreating her fingers and collapsing over the quivering girl.

"Fuck..! You, you squirted!" the teacher exclaimed with a heated whisper in her ear.

"Is..is t-that bad?" the blonde asked between heavy breaths.

Elsa heard the woman sprawled over her chuckle, "No, no, it's good…it's good."  
>The slowly softening cock was pulled out of her swollen and violated pussy, white cum leaking out of it.<p>

"I believe.." Miss Arendelle began, standing up and straitening her skirt, "that you earned your grades today."

With that and a quick kiss over Elsa's lips, she made her way toward the door of her office.  
>She stopped at the threshold and without turning around she smirked and said, "..but tomorrow is another day. Keep that in mind. Good evening, Miss Winter."<p> 


End file.
